


The Captain's Booty

by DarkJediQueen



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, One-Shot, Pirates, talk of past child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 18:39:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12152487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: There was only a single thing that Pirate Captain Spencer wanted. The treasure that only Captain Aaron Hotchner had the map to.





	The Captain's Booty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wednesdays__child](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesdays__child/gifts), [Rivermoon1970](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/gifts).



> Wrote in honor of Talk Like A Pirate Day! Everyone needs a little Pirate Reid in their life.
> 
> Year: Pirate Era
> 
> Spoilers: None
> 
> Warnings: Talk of Past Child Abuse 
> 
> Beta: None

Spencer Reid could hear the constant banging of the captive Captain that was stuck in Spencer's cabin. Spencer had been hunting Captain Aaron Hotchner through all of the ports of the Spanish Main for the last six months. The man was most infuriating but then again so wasn't Spencer's crew because they had been the ones to rescue Spencer from the clutches of Captain Hotchner before Spencer had got what he wanted from the man.

"Doc, are you going to leave him in there?" Morgan asked as he came up behind where Spencer was standing on the deck above the door to his own cabin.

"Until he tires out.I have JJ and Prentiss getting ready to take him some mead, and I hope that will help him calm down."

"He's thrown all of the food back into my face when I've brought it to him at midday meal and the one after."

"I figure if it's JJ and Prentiss with you behind him, he might not refuse. I'll also give him the bottle that's not open."

"I don't understand what your fascination with this man is."

"It's my own reasoning, and yours is not to question why." Spencer didn't turn and look at Morgan, but he knew that the man had walked away from him. Spencer knew that the crew questioned his reasoning behind hunting the Captain, but he had his reason, and while a few were personal there was one single reason that wasn't, and it was the whole of the reason behind Spencer wanting the man alone.

Spencer watched as JJ and Prentiss appeared out of the hold of the ship. JJ was carrying the bottle of mead from Spencer's personal stock. The banging stopped as Prentiss disappeared from sight. Spencer heard the cocking of not one gun but two and knew that Prentiss and Morgan had drawn their weapons.

"I demand that you release me!" Captain Hotchner bellowed.

"You are being held for ransom, Captain Hotchner and the ransom has not been paid. When it has been paid, you will be dropped off at the port of your choice." Morgan's voice was hard, and Spencer could tell that the man wasn't happy with any of this. Morgan wanted to gut the man and leave him to die in the shoals. Spencer had longer-term plans than that.

"The ransom will never be paid."

"Not by your employers but Lord Rossi will pay it to get you back. You know this, and our Captain knows this." Morgan was the only one talking, and Spencer didn't know why.

"Who is this captain of yours?"

"You'll have to wait until he graces you with his presence," Morgan said.

"What would happen if I took your gun from you, Miss?"

"I'd probably shove it up your ass," Prentiss answered.

There was silence for nearly a minute before the sound of the door slamming shut could be heard. Spencer waited for the three of them to come back above deck and saw that JJ's hands were empty.

"I'd be careful, Doc," Prentiss said as she looked up at Spencer. "He's in a fit mood."

"All the better to wear him out." Spencer pushed back off the railing and took over the piloting of the ship from the young boy who had been taken onto the ship after being found in the water a few years back. JJ had taken over mothering him, and the boy had been nameless before but renamed Henry when she had found him. The ship was in the middle of the ocean, and as long as they didn't run into anything, Spencer was all right with letting him learn how to captain a ship. It was hours before dark and the end of Spencer's day, and he hoped by the time that night did fall, Captain Hotchner would be either drunk or willing to give up what Spencer wanted.

When Spencer could no longer see the water off the bow of the ship without the help of the moon, he finally decided that Captain Hotchner had enough time to either get drunk or decide to do what Spencer wanted. Spencer dismissed the guard that Morgan had placed on the door and told the man that no matter what no one was allowed down the steps. Morgan might scare the other crew, but Spencer terrified them. Spencer disarmed himself of his obvious weapons before opening the door and slipping into his cabin. The lantern that was still lit wasn't giving the room much light, but Spencer could see the Captain sitting against the wall on Spencer's bed.

"YOU!" Captain Hotchner near fell off of the bed in his haste to stand up. Spencer looked at the table where the bottle was on its side, nothing dripping out. Spencer smiled to himself. "You got me in a lot of trouble."

"That's a pity, Captain Hotchner. I had not planned on my crew coming and saving me."

"Your crew?" Captain Hotchner got his legs under him and was across the room before Spencer could react. He was shoved back into the wall behind him, hand around his throat. "You are trying to make me believe that this is your ship?"

"I don't have to make you believe anything, Captain Hotchner," Spencer said forcing the words out past his slightly constricted throat. "But I will tell you that I poisoned the last captain of this ship. He took something that wasn't his, and I killed him to prove to him and the crew that I wasn't a pushover."

"Intelligence reports stated that his body was found with his head shoved on a pike and his body left to rot below. Since that time this ship has been a ghost."

"Better intelligence makes it easy to hide."

"I caught you easy enough."

"I wanted to be caught, Captain Hotchner. I wanted something that you have, and I still aim to take it. Give me what I want, and I'll drop you at the next England friendly port that I find. Safe and hale and ready to go back to England and die for it if you want."

"What do you want?"

"Oh, come on, Captain Hotchner, don't you remember what we were doing the last time that you saw me?" Spencer fought against the hold of the hand on his neck and pressed his lips to Captain Hotchner's. Before the ruckus had started on the other ship, Captain Hotchner had been pressing Spencer down into his bed and was about to take what Spencer was freely giving. Spencer reached down and rubbed his hand over the erection that Captain Hotchner was already sporting. "I told you last time, and I'll tell you again, I won't tell you what I want until I get what I want and I never did get what I wanted."

The hand around Spencer's neck tightened and pushed him away from Captain Hotchner. The lantern in the room only highlighted Hotchner's face enough to where he could see lust blown eyes looking at him.

"You know that you want it, just like last time. It's yours."

Captain Hotchner exhaled against Spencer's lips before he spun, his grip around Spencer's neck pulling him away from the wall before Hotchner shoved him toward the bed. Spencer didn't fight him as the man near threw him onto the bed before jerking his boots off. Spencer barely had time to get the ties on his pants open before those were jerked off as well. Spencer flung his hand out toward the phial on the stand. He used it while pleasuring himself but it would work to ease Captain Hotchner's way inside of him as well. Spencer rolled to his hands and knees, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. Spencer waited for what the man was going to do next. The hand pulled Spencer up to where he was kneeling, and before he could turn his head, he felt heat along his back. The hand moved from his shoulder to the front of his neck and tipped his head back.

"Do you want it that bad? Fucked like a whore by a stranger?" Captain Hotchner whispered hotly in Spencer's ear. Spencer opened his mouth to answer, but something was shoved inside of it, soft and dry. Spencer realized it was the bandana that he had on the stand. He used it to cover his eyes while he was sleeping when he stayed up for an overnight stint directing the ship. This was turning into a decidedly different area than Spencer expected and he liked it. The phial was plucked from Spencer's hands, and he heard the cork hit the floor. Spencer glared at the Captain, but it was worth nothing because the man couldn't see him, not with Spencer's face being forced to look forward.

The gentle finger that probed at Spencer's entrance was a welcome but short happenstance because after the finger pressed inside of him, it was gone again. Several times it dipped into Spencer only to leave again.

"I'd brace yourself," Captain Hotchner warned before Spencer felt the head of his cock pressing into him. Spencer braced his hands on the wall of the ship. Wet fingers grabbed Spencer's hips and held him still as Captain Hotchner breached Spencer. Hotchner wasn't gentle at all and Spencer didn't want him to be. He had been denied what he wanted all those months ago, and now it was time to get what he was owed.

Captain Hotchner fucked Spencer hard, taking what he wanted and not caring about Spencer getting off as well. Spencer tried once to reach down and jerk his own cock, but the punishing pace that Hotchner had set up had nearly slammed him into the wall. Spencer was nearly there, despite his rough treatment.

When Captain Hotchner pulled out, Spencer let loose a cry. He was trying to move backward and find the cock again, but Hotchner was gone. Spencer turned to look at the man to find him still kneeling on the bed. The man moved to where he was at the end of the bed and waved for Spencer to get in front of him. Spencer stayed on his knees, leaning down now that he could.

"Fingers on the wall or I'll pull my cock from you."

Spencer whined but did as the Captain asked. He stretched until his fingertips touched the wall, his cock hanging in the air and unable to rub into the surface of the bed. Hotchner's hands spread his ass cheeks, and he felt the head of the Captain's cock rub up and down his crack. Every few strokes it would just catch in Spencer's hole, making Spencer think that he was going to get what he wanted, but instead, he was denied.

With the bandana still in his mouth, Spencer couldn't say a thing. He could spit it out, but he figured that Hotchner would stop what he was doing for that infraction as well.

A hand snaked between Spencer's legs and just brushed the underside of Spencer's cock. It drew back up, it and it's partner spread Spencer's cheeks again and this time there was no play, Hotchner filled Spencer in one solid stroke. Spencer cried out into the bandana, but not much of the sound was muffled. Spencer dropped his head, but Hotchner grabbed his ponytail and pulled his head back.

This was beyond Spencer's wildest dreams on what he expected when he tried to seduce Captain Hotchner onboard his own ship. If it hadn't been for the hard cock visible in the man's pants as he had tried to interrogate Spencer to reveal why he had been sneaking on the ship, Spencer would have thought him immune to Spencer's charms.

Spencer used the makeshift gag as a muffler of his words as he begged for more. It spurned Hotchner into going harder and faster until the man's thrusts were so hard that Spencer couldn't even stay on his knees. He collapsed into his bedding, his cock rubbing just right on the bed and he came. Spencer was limp under the thrusts of Captain Hotchner. He didn't even try and move at all as the man followed him down and kept the pace as hard and as fast as he could.

Captain Hotchner didn't even try and muffle the sounds of his release. He pressed into Spencer as far as he could and groaned. Even post-coital, Spencer could feel the cock expanding inside of him. He smiled, hiding that into the bed as Hotchner slumped off to the side of him.

No words were shared between them and between the mead and the sex, Hotchner was asleep in moments. Spencer waited until he was sure that Hotchner was fully asleep before he wiggled out from under the man and surveyed him, sleeping on the bed. Spencer reached under the side of the mattress for the knife that he kept there and started to work Hotchner's shirt up. It moved easily, and Spencer didn't even need the knife to cut it off of him.

There on Hotchner's back was everything that Spencer wanted.

* * *

"It took me four weeks to figure out what he wanted from me," Captain Hotchner said from the mouth of the cave.

Spencer spun around, his sword in hand and took a look at the man he hadn't seen in six months. The rest of Spencer's crew had taken the first load of the treasure back to the ship and was stowing it before coming back for the final load. Captain Hotchner had a gun in hand, and that gun was ready to fire.

"And another three months to decipher the map and now two months to get where the map was showing. What took you so long?"

"I had other things that I had to do." Spencer wasn't going to tell him about the cities stopped at to drop off supplies after other pirate attacks that left the cities destitute or even the cities after the French or English attacked for fear of them rising up.

"I woke up in a bed of a whore in the middle of a city full of my own men. I fell asleep in the middle of the bed of a different whore and half expected to never wake up again."

"I don't kill unless I have to." Spencer didn't react to Captain Hotchner calling him a whore, he knew that the man said it to get a rise out of him.

"I have heard that about the Pirate Spencer Reid. It's not hard to find out who had taken me after the gossip started. Now, how long do I have before your crew come back?" Captain Hotchner took a few steps toward Spencer. Spencer raised his sword up, but Hotchner was still too far away to close that distance before the shot was fired. Spencer didn't have time to react because the shot came off before Spencer had even made a thought of a move. The bang rang out, and Spencer felt the blaze of pain along his arm. He looked down at his torn shirt before looking back up at Captain Hotchner.

"You shot me!" Spencer was shocked. He looked down at the wound, and before he could react, Hotchner was there cracking him over the head with the gun. Spencer felt the world spin and nothing.

* * *

Spencer had never woke up in a place that was so bright before. He opened his eyes and shut them again before he could really process what he was seeing.

"Your crew had been hunting for you for hours before my crew left the area."

"What?" Spencer opened his eyes again before he slammed them shut, it was still too bright in the damned room. He played the voice over in his head, but there was no recognition there.

"My crew from my merchant ships," the voice said. The sound of movement came next. "You can open your eyes, Spencer Reid. I shut the drapes over the windows."

Spencer opened his eyes again and found that the room was dark but not dark enough to where he couldn't see. There was still light from a single window.

"You've only been kept asleep for a day. Aaron was unwilling to drug you for longer."

"Drug me?" Spencer shot up in bed and looked at his arm as pain flared on it. He saw that he was naked, even under the blanket and his arm was bandaged from where Captain Hotchner had shot him. He also saw that there was a chain on his wrist. Spencer wondered if they thought that it would keep him there.

"We needed to get away from your crew without them seeing us. We were on the far side of the island where Aaron figured out the treasure was that his father scared into his back."

"Why did he take me? That's not going to get the crew to stop from taking the treasure."

"No, it's not, but Aaron doesn't care about the money and goods that his father stole from the Crown during his years of service. Instead, he wants you."

Spencer didn't say anything. The chain keeping him tied to the bed said what Aaron wanted from him. The man tried to engage Spencer in a conversation, but Spencer ignored him; instead, he spent his time mapping out his escape route. With his arm near unusable with a hole in it, it severely limited how Spencer was going to get out. Spencer was an escape artist and had made a name for himself as a child about it. He had escaped from England in such a way, after escaping the hands of Lord Hotchner himself, Captain Hotchner's father. Of course, Lord Hotchner had caught him again a few months later when he had been on a trip with his wife just after Captain Hotchner had become one of the youngest Captains in the King's Navy. Spencer had killed him and never looked back, other than remembering his ramblings as he died from blood loss about his treasure and how if Spencer saved him Lord Hotchner would share it with him. Stumbling onto Captain Hotchner in the bowels of a ship that he had been scoping out to steal from. In that instant, Spencer had changed from stealing small change to finding a lost treasure that no one else was looking for.

After almost another hour, the old man left Spencer alone, and it didn't take long for Spencer to find what he needed to pick the lock and get off of the bed. There was no clothing to be found, and the room was stripped near bare. Spencer wondered if the room had been picked for him because it was bare or had been stripped to house him in. Spencer watched out the window as dusk started to fall. The drop down to the ground wasn't far. Figuring out where he was so that he could get back to his crew was another thing.

"I wouldn't do that, Spencer," Captain Hotchner said from behind Spencer. Spencer turned around to see him and saw that the man was only in the doorway, too far away to cross before Spencer jumped. It was going to hurt. Spencer gave Captain Hotchner a jaunty little salute before he jumped. Spencer heard the man curse just before Spencer landed on the ground. He grimaced through the pain and forced himself to take off. He had seen an area of the wall that was on the edge of the property that looked like he could climb the tree enough to get up and over. He headed that way once orienting himself. He had a big head start on Hotchner because the man would have to go down the steps

The thud that sounded behind Spencer almost made him look back. He didn't, but he did push himself a little more to get going.

"Uncle Spence!" A voice yelled out, and it had Spencer stopping. It was coming from behind him, and he knew it. Henry was standing at the door of the house with the older man from before behind him. Captain Hotchner was standing where he had taken a few steps after following Spencer out the window.

"Let him go," Spencer demanded.

"No, because right now he is the only thing that will make you act like the civilized human you know how to be. Dave is going to take Henry to the room that he was in and you and I are going to talk. If you take another step, Henry will be put onto the ship bound for England with other orphans. You will be hard-pressed to find him again. It will take months."

"LET HIM GO!" Spencer screamed, and he took off running at Captain Hotchner. The captain was so stunned that he allowed Spencer to get off a left hook that probably hurt Spencer more than it did Hotchner. Spencer's momentum didn't stop, and he crashed into Hotchner, taking them both down. Spencer tried to sit up so that he could get off another punch to that smart face but Hotchner was quicker, and he flipped them. It wasn't until the cool, wet grass made contact with his back that he remembered that he was naked. He was naked with Captain Hotchner straddling his waist.

Before Spencer could scream at him again, Hotchner was leaning down and took spencer's mouth in a kiss.Spencer was utterly shocked at it. Hotchner grabbed Spencer's shoulders and pinned him to the ground as he deepened the kiss.

"Let my Godson go!" Spencer demanded when Hotchner finally pulled back. Spencer looked and saw that Henry and the man Dave was gone.

"We aren't going to hurt him. It was your crew that sent him in here to look around and try and find you. He's a quick little urchin, and Dave almost didn't catch him. Morgan was spotted with Prentiss in the city proper. I'm sure that the rest of the crew is skulking around."

"You threatened to send him away."

"I know who you are, Spencer. I know all of it. I know who your father was and what he did to your mother. How you fled after killing him at the age of five. It took me a long time to figure out how you knew about the map that my father carved into my back. I know everything."

"No, you don't."

"I also have the image that was drawn of the urchin that had been in my father's home the day that he was killed and how that urchin was never seen again. The man who described you did very well. I've kept that image to hopefully find that urchin and ask him why."

"After the death of Sean to the sickness he wanted other punching bags."

"You were that boy that he took in that mother wrote me about. I was coming home to visit, and when I got there, Mother said that you had run away."

"He broke my arm. I wasn't staying around. I heard he was visiting and I was going to steal from his safe. He always had too much money on him. He was begging for his life and promised me riches if I left him alive. I didn't because I wasn't going to give him the chance to hurt anyone else." Spencer looked away from Aaron's eyes. He had never admitted to killing anyone else except his father. That had been hard to hide, but no one blamed him. Not when his father was found dead with his wife's blood all over him and several men admitting to being paid to kill her but didn't in the end. Spencer's father had done that on his own and was going to blame Spencer, but Spencer fought back and ended up stabbing his father in the gut. Spencer had ignored his father while he died slowly and instead had tried to clean up the blood from his mother and that was how he had been found.

"Dave has a business offer for you and your crew as well as a place for Henry to live and get an education. Your crew might be some of the smarter pirates in the Spanish Main but Spencer your time is limited. The East India Trading Company is getting better at hunting and killing pirates."

"SO what my crew gets a pass if I warm your bed?" Spencer tried to shove at the man with his good arm, but Hotchner didn't pudge. "I'll not be your paid whore."

"I don't."Hotchner stopped and shoved himself up. He slipped the coat that he was wearing off and dropped it to cover Spencer up. "I had thought that you being naked would keep you in the room even if you escaped the chain. Or you would at least try and find clothing. I heard the chain hit the floor and waited. When you didn't open the door, I came in, and I knew instantly what you were going to do. I'm not sure if you are stupid or too smart for your own good."

"Pretty words mean nothing. I am going to walk out that door with Henry and my clothes and things on my back in ten minutes or I'll burn the house down."

"You don't scare me, Spencer. You'll leave after Dave has told his proposal and not a moment before. Henry is playing in my son Jack's room, and once you are dressed, I'll show you."

Spencer stared at Hotchner as he stood up, he let the coat fall to the floor. If Hotchner wanted him covered up, he would give him clothes. Hotchner scowled and leaned down to pick up the jacket. The peal of laughter from the open window on the second floor was unmistakably Henry, and there was laughter from another child as well, could only be Jack.

"He's safe and sound."

"Doc!" Morgan yelled. Spencer spun and saw not just Morgan but JJ, Prentiss, and Anderson there. JJ was looking everywhere but at Spencer, while Anderson was blushing and looking at Spencer's feet. Prentiss and Morgan were both staring at Captain Hotchner.

"MOM!" Henry yelled from the window. Spencer looked up to see him and a kid that was very much Captain Hotchner's son leaning out the window and waving. "This house is so great."

Spencer could tell that JJ wanted to run to her son.

"You are more than welcome to come inside, Miss Jareau," Dave called out from the doorway. "In fact, I have lunch prepared, and there is more than enough for all of you."

"We are taking Reid and Henry and leaving," Morgan said.

"No one lands on this island without me knowing and the British Armada is looking for you. I can make that not happen. So please, Mister Morgan, come inside and eat. Aaron will take Spencer to get dressed. He decided to leave our hospitality before we were able to find him clothes."

"Reid?" Morgan asked as they got closer to where Spencer was still standing naked.

"Lord Rossi, according to Captain Hotchner, has a proposal for us. Turning us legitime from what I am to understand." Spencer looked at Lord Rossi, realizing who he was finally. Captain Hotchner's career had been well helped by his deep friendship with Lord Rossi. Spencer startled when he felt something on his shoulders. He looked down to see Hotchner's coat on him. Spencer looked up at him, and he had no clue what that look in his eyes was.

* * *

Spencer rolled over in bed and tried to find the warmth that had disappeared from him not too long before. He found it and felt the bed start to shake. Spencer was forced to open his eyes to look at Aaron.

Aaron looked down at Spencer with such a fond look on his face. Aaron leaned down and kissed him. The sound of the crew of the ship moving around above them calmed Spencer down after too much time on land.

"I'm glad you could join me but did you have to slip into my bed in the middle of the night, Spencer?"

"Morgan dropped me off. Our ships crossed in the night."

"You mean that you gave him that heading so that you could be. I'm sure you scared poor Anderson?"

"No. Not Anderson. One of your yellow-bellied men. You'd think that they had never crossed pirates before."

"Did you climb up the side?"

"I might have."

"No wonder you are cold."Aaron pulled the blanket up over them a little more and kissed Spencer again. It turned hot and heavy easy, and Spencer was very warm by the time that Aaron finally shoved his sleeping clothes off and pressed himself against Spencer's naked skin. Spencer hadn't dressed at all, hoping Aaron would wake up and want him.

"Having you in me would warm me up quicker."

"My cock inside of you won't warm you up faster, Spencer. I know enough about bodies to know that but you fucking me would warm you up. You moving inside of me." Aaron rolled them to where Spencer was on top between his spread legs. "Do you want that Spencer? Because I do."

Spencer didn't verbally answer. Instead, he settled himself on one arm and grabbed for the phial of oil beside the bed. The cork was already off, and it was slightly slick. Spencer wrapped his fingers around it and dribbled a little on his cock before he used his hand to coat it. Once he was done with that, Spencer reached down and found what he thought he would, Aaron's hole already slick.

"You were fingering yourself while I was asleep." Spencer shifted to where he could thrust into his lover, his captain. Aaron's eyes closed as he was filled. Spencer didn't even try and make it gentle. He thrust into Aaron hard and fast, taking his pleasure and giving it to Aaron as well. Four months away from Aaron after being around him for near eight months straight had been near torture for Spencer. Spencer's ship was in dry docked being recalled and fixed up for being relaunched as part of Lord Rossi's new merchant fleet. Morgan had his own ship with Prentiss as his second. Spencer had JJ as his and Henry was staying with Lord Rossi and being educated with Jack.

"I missed you," Aaron muttered as he wrapped his legs around Spencer' waist and pulled Spencer down by his ponytail to kiss him. It wasn't long before Spencer felt the tightening of his muscles and that pull that said that he was close.

"I missed you as well," Spencer whispered into Aaron's ear just before he came. Spencer stayed up as he worked his hand between them and jerked Aaron off. Spencer was still pressed inside of Aaron as far as he could get and felt it when Aaron came, the muscles squeezed Spencer's cock hard and made Spencer go a little cross-eyed in pleasure.

"How long do I have you?" Aaron asked.

"Until we reach port again. Rossi got a little irritated with me. He said that land was turning my brain to mush, so he told Morgan to take me with him. Morgan was glad when I wanted to meet up with you a few days into the trip."

"How did you even find me?"

"I know how you sail, Aaron. It wasn't that hard to figure out where you were going to be." Spencer gently pulled out of Aaron. He laid down on his side snuggled into Aaron. Aaron wrapped his arms around him. "Just math."

"Just math. The math that you did in your head without a map. I've figured out how you escaped capture all of these years, Spencer and it's why Dave wants you to be the lead of his new fleet."

"I was shocked that he offered it to me and not you." Spencer had thought that the whole reason he had resigned his commission with the British Navy was to take over Rossi's fleet. Spencer had been shocked when it wasn't. In fact, when Spencer's ship was done, Aaron was going to be his second in command, just to be able to be with Spencer. It had taken months of Aaron never leaving and showing Spencer how much he wanted him for Spencer to believe that the man was serious. Spencer had no clue what he had done to catch the man's eyes, but Spencer was glad of it. No matter what title he went by, Aaron was always going to be Spencer's Captain."  
**The End**


End file.
